Supermarket
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Supermarket is the fourth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on November 20, 2017. Synopsis After three successful findings near the house, Peashooter and Paco leave the yard for the first time! They find zombies in their next location... A supermarket. Plot With three Z-Crystals in their possession, Peashooter and Paco now need to leave the garden to find the remaining 15. Mac and Sunny remind them they need to keep their guard up, since they don't know what they'll come across in the outside world. Their first destination outside the garden is the supermarket, and with some assistance from Squash and Citron, they make their way there. Upon arriving at the front of the market, they notice a suspicious lack of zombies. But they eventually find some upon stepping into the market, and begin attacking them. As time goes on, zombies keep coming from out of the aisles, and they get some assistance from Citron upon getting a warning about Coney approaching. But when Coney goes down, the huge wave of zombies come forth and Citron gets eaten by Bolbi. They're able to take part of the wave down, and the rest goes down to Squash upon being brought to the battle. The boss alarm goes off, and the doors open to reveal Disco, who dances his way into the market. As Peashooter fires upon him, he dances around and summons more zombies to help him out. They end up cornering Peashooter, and before they can eat him, Peashooter shoots Citron's balloon down, and he takes out all the zombies called forth. With a lot of health gone, Disco starts teleporting around the market and firing energy blasts upon Peashooter. In response, Peashooter starts firing brussel sprouts, which deal more damage to him than his normal peas. Low on health, Disco runs outside hoping to escape, and runs to the chicken pen for help. But he isn't able to get any, and Citron catches up to finish him off. One of the chickens notices the Z-Crystal, and Citron is able to grab it, leaving to catch up with Paco and Peashooter. Upon leaving, a voice is heard from some unknown location, one that Disco happens to recognize, but is taken out shortly thereafter. Peashooter and Paco are by the greenhouse, disappointed that Disco got away with the crystal. But Citron informs them he was able to obtain it, and they take it back with them for an analysis. Wall-nut senses the ghostly vibe coming off the crystal, thinking it'll be for plants in the Dark Ages, or perhaps plants revolving around Halloween. With crystal #4 obtained, their next destination is the cemetary, which worried Paco considering all the zombies that'll be there. Though Peashooter doesn't seem to mind it, Sunflower informs them that the cemetary is essentially like their natural habitat, meaning they'll be intruding on their grounds. With that in mind, they muster up their courage and prepare to venture into the cemetary... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Citron *Squash *Mac *Sunny *Sunflower *Tall-Nut *Laser Bean *Apple Bomb *Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Coney *Bolbi *Imp #2 *Ducktube *Wilhelm *Pirate Minions *Buccaneer Zombie *Flagman *Disco (Boss) Transcript Supermarket/Transcript Trivia * This is not the first episode outside of the usual Plants vs. Zombies Plush location. The first was in Just What the Doctor Ordered. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes